rwbyturning_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Akari Sorami
Akari Sorami Akari is cheerful fox faunus, and first known OC second year, arriving at the Academy with Peridot. She is really shy normally, but after using dust she can change her appearance and personality in unknown way. However she sticks to her red appearance which seems most comfortable to her and the others. She is doughter of Qrow and unnamed fox faunus, which is her mother. However her mother died during her birth. Since she was small she was training how to fight, growing up at the temple, training to be a shrine maiden and a guardian, sometimes, when her father came along she was learning how to fight with a Sniper Scythe. The only entertainment at the temple was the training, and sometimes, the short visits of her Cousins, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. They used to play there, and Akari values that time very highly, seeing Ruby and Yang as her only familly besides Qrow. As her lessons continued, she became much better than expected from girl of her age, being able to hunt down even the biggest grimm by herself, using the Sniper Scythe she created. Misery's End. Sometimes she also carries around a Grimoire about dust usage. At the age of sixteen she decidet to meet Ruby and Yang again, transfering to Beacon Academy thanks to the help of her father Qrow and to her skill at the testing and she joined team Pace. Appearance Default Outfit The first outfit in which Akari appears is her shrine maiden kimono. It changes color when she changes herself. It's shown to be comfortable and easy to move in. It's unknown if Akari knows where it is now since after teleporting in the RWBY dorms with Ruby Rose she lost it. It was found by Camilla later. Now she is shown to walk around in clothes she got from Ruby, which are her Alternate outfit. She probably likes those clothes since she was never trying to get her old Kimono back, but who knows what will happen. Alternate Outfit After loosing her own clothes she started walking around in these clothes which became her alternate outfit. Also, thanks to these clothes she was mistaken by the others for her Cousin, Ruby. First by Weiss, which scolded her instead of Ruby and then Cinder, which saw her in the forest of forever fall while fighting Grimm. She also took quite liking in her probably. Also Penny was tricked by the look in the beginning, but noticed her mistake soon, becomming also one of Akari's friends. Personality Unlike others, Akari's personality isn't stable. Her personality is changing between four "themes". Brown, Red (Most usual), Purple, and Light blue. Brown. In this theme she could be called quite "stable". However she doesn't use it often. She feels like something is missing when she is in this personality model. Red, most often, is her regular self. In this personality she reminds ruby, unlike the fact that she is more shy than usual. However she can be cheerfull, friendly and caring too. Purple, is quite mysterious. She appears like this mainly during the tests, being able to memorize things better and concentrate. In this "theme" she also carries around the grimoire. Calm, silent, mysterious, and avoids contact. Light blue. She changes to this sometimes when angry. It's her "scolding mode" as shown when Ruby was running around in her sugger rush. She is bossy towards other, scolding them for everything. However deep inside it's still her normal self, which is sometimes leaking outside in her actions. She can be extremely harsh like this. Abilities & Powers Her semblance, shown from the start, is teleportation. She is able to teleport her self very quickly, using this to avoid people, uncomfortable situations and travel to various places without walking. If she teleports a person or greater object it leaves behind autumn leaves, apricot petals, white and light blue rose petals, or burple tulip petals, depending on the "theme" she is in. In combat she uses her semblance to travel around the battlefield, using Misery's End in similar way to Ruby using Crescent Rose. She is also shown to teleport flying darts, explosives, and other object to gain an advantage. Her weapon is a combination of a scythe and a high-powered rifle, which causes a large amount of recoil when fired. Like Ruby, she uses the recoil from Misery's End's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes. However, she is also able to spin Misery's with exemplary skill and power without the recoil, often executing chain attacks with this technique when figthing lesser grim, using single powerfull strikes when fighting greater grimm. When being a Shrine Maiden and Temple Guardian she learned how to use dust in combat, however she preferes to use her semblance and Misery's End rather than dust. To travel long distance, she needs preparation, dust, and precise location, using her scroll, precise dirrection or coordinates.